Terrea the Cat
About Name: Terrea Monet Gender: Female Species: Cat/Vampire Race: Shironan R. Interest: Age *Physically: early 20s *Chronologically: Unknown Family Their status is unknown. She lost contact with her family a few years after her turning. Personality -Redoing personality- Before she was turned, Terrea hadn't exactly shown the type of mental attitude most who have an affinity for Earth normally do. It would be known that Terrea is not a natural born vampire, and despises this fact. Not because she wishes she were a natural born, but because she'd been turned. This is a taboo thing to talk about with her, and she will become upset were the topic breached. Appearance Terrea has a pale muzzle with two tinges of fur on both cheeks. This pale coloring also appears on the inside of her ears, and the front of her torso; from her chest to her stomach. The rest of her body is colored a dirt brown, with no extra colorings found anywhere. However, Terrea's hair isn't brown, instead being a bright green. Speaking of her hair, Terrea's hair is waist length, and she keeps it in a loose ponytail. The only time her hair isn't in a ponytail is when she's either brushing it, or bathing. She keeps her hair neat, only a few bangs getting free. She has one small bang on her left, with a larger one on her right. Terrea's sclera is white, her pupils black, and her irises the same shade as her hair. Being an earth elemental, Terrea is muscular due to usage of her powers. Exercise has also given her a healthy body with decent curves. Being a vampire has also left her with slowed aging, so it's very likely she'll look like this for a while. Terrea is almost always seen wearing a black long-sleeved hoodie outside whenever she's outside. She'll take the hoodie off if she's not exposed to the sun's rays. Under the hoodie is a burnt red shirt with a long sleeve on the right, and no sleeve on the left. On her left wrist she wears a black bracelet. She wears a pair of blue jeans with darker blue lining. She also wears a pair of white tennis shoes that she always keeps clean. Terrea does not wear gloves, as she finds the feeling uncomfortable. She also has a pair of small earrings on her ears. One each. Terrea also has a necklace with a trinket shaped like a mouse. While it doesn't seem like it has much value, Terrea is very protective of it and will become upset if something bad happened to it. Skills Abilities Being a cat, Terrea is naturally quite agile and is light on her feet. She'd also had a degree of strength, due to her affinity with Earth. Since her turning, Terrea has become faster. Powers When Terrea was turned, she'd learned that her ability to control Earth had degraded severely. With some help however, she's slowly building them back up. Currently she can mold small constructs of rock, but she's getting better. When she was turned, Terrea had also gained vampiric powers. However, her dislike of her vampirism has led her to neglect her powers almost entirely. The only power she'll be willing to use out of this repertoire is the ability to hypnotize anyone, and that's only because she would use it to either get out of trouble or because the need for blood becomes too much for her to resist. Trivia Terrea's name is a combination of the words, Terra and Gaea. Her name was previously Gaierra, but was changed because Terrea had a much better flow. Terrea originally used to be a male character named Quake, this character used to be Blaze's brother. She is the third character made from a concept like this. Gallery Terrea the Cat.png|Terrea's picture. Terrea the Cat- Shirtless version.png|Without her hoodie Perfect Female picture (In my case).png|Terrea the Cat Terrea Happy Halloween.jpg|Drawn by The-Bismarck. This is awesome :D Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:LGBT+ Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Work In Progress